fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Miyu Yozora
is the leader of Beautiful Life Pretty Cure! She is a girl who loves being happy but loves making other people smile. Her alter ego is Cure Happiness '(キュア ハピネス ''Kyua Hapinesu) and she controls the power of holy light. Appearance Miyu has light pink hair that comes to her shoulders, that she puts in two low ponytails on either side of her head and lets them comes over her shoulders. Her eyes are blue. Her casual outfit is a pink jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, magenta skirt with frills, white stocking and pink slip on shoes. As Cure Happiness, her outfit is the same as her Bad End alter ego, Bad End Happy. Personality Miyu is a second year at Nanairogaoka Middle School, and is a member of the Cheerleading Club. She is a cheerful girl who is great at cheerleading and loves reading adventure stories. She is popular at school and has a lot of friends. She doesn't hang around the others cures at school, she hangs around her group of friends who aren't cures. When she gets upset or hurt, she puts on a smile and says she is fine and needs no help, but really she does. She loves helping students and adults with things, even if its Maths, she still helps. She gets help from her best friend Chie Aoitori to help her with Maths and English. When she is pretty cure, she is incredibly fast, and her flexibility comes in handy whens it comes to dodging attacks. She is the only cure on the team who can dodge attacks really fast and can even beat Mion in running races. In Episode 8 (BLPC08), Mion announces that Miyu is the leader of the group since she is the strongest out of the five. History Meeting Fairy and becoming Cure Happiness When Miyu is reading the fairy tale called The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, she notices Kaguya holding a little girl with blonde hair in her arms, and she knows straight away that she isn't a character in the book. She flips the pages over and over to see if the little girl appears on any other page, but she doesn't. When she flips back to the page that the little girl is on, she waves and Miyu jumps away from the book in surprise. They girl appears out of the book and introduces herself as Fairy and that Märchenland needs her help. Miyu accepts only to make her happy. Fairy was then attacked by Kedamono and she flew back into The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter for safety. Miyu had no idea what to do so all she did was run for her life with The Bamboo Cutter in her arms. She ran all the way to the clock tower, asking for Fairy to come back. Fairy came back and asked her if she believed in superheroes. Miyu nodded and Fairy summoned the Memory Pact. She told Miyu to use the Memory Pact to transform into Pretty Cure. Fighting with Cure Sun just before Cure Serenity is born Trails to become the leader of the team Fight with Hareta Kidnapped by Satan Chased by brainwashed friends Relationships '''Mion Soyokaze- She forms a close friendship with Mion really quickly. She does a lot of races with Mion and usually teams up with Mion in battles against Bad Ending. Rika Tsumetai- She studies with Rika and drags Chie along. She likes watching Rika when she is doing sword fighting and helps her when she needs help with her shrine. Rena Hikaru- She acts like a big sister type to Rena and helps her with homework and chores at her house when Rena's mum is out. Hareta Tsurai- She helps Hareta practice softball practice by pitching. She had a close friendship with Hareta when they were younger, but they drifted apart some how. Chie Aoitori- Her childhood friend since kindergarden. She eats with her still at lunch and does a lot of things with her. Cure Happiness "Future Holy Sparkle! Beautiful light, Cure Happiness!" "将来ホーリースパークル！美しい光は、キュア ハピネス ！" "Shōrai Hōrī Supākuru! Utsukushī hikari wa, Kyua Hapinesu!" is Miyu's pretty cure alter ego. She represents the power of light. Transformation Attacks Happiness Shoot Happiness Arrow Etymology Trivia *Miyu is the first cure to have her hair change from light to dark. Gallery Bad End Happy!.jpg A Remembers past.jpg Bad End Happiness.jpg|Bad End Happiness kidnapped and sitting in front of Satan in Episode 39 Category:Pretty Cures Category:Beautiful Life Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Beautiful Life Pretty Cure! Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related characters Category:Beautiful Life Pretty Cure! Characters